TDiRS Concept Trailers
by silent H
Summary: Concept trailers for the whole series, as if someone had made a movie out of them. (there will be one for each book). I'M BACK WITH 'THE GREY KING!
1. Over Sea, Under Stone

Okay, one day I was really bored, and I'd been rereading the TDiR sequence again, and I thought for the millionth time, 'they should make a movie out of this'. So I decided to pretend they were, and then I could do concept trailers of it. So if anyone thinks they really are making one, there aren't any plans that I know of to make movies out of these awesum books.

I have no idea who I'd want to make the movies, so I didn't put any logos or anything in. All I know is that I want Sir Ian McKellen to play Merriman. If you have any ideas for actors/actresses to play whomever, just tell me and I'll put it in for the next trailers (I'm going to do one for each book).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to The Dark is Rising Sequence; that all belongs to Susan Cooper. And I don't own Sir Ian McKellen either.

Okay, here it is! My concept trailer for Over Sea, Under Stone.

(Shot of a train station, lowers down to a family standing by some suitcases, casual music)

Barney-

Where is he?

Jane (Runs into the crowd)-

Great Uncle Merry! 

(Focuses on the crowd, and then on Great Uncle Merry, everyone following)

Merry (smiling slightly)-

There you are. 

(Cut to the battered car driving on the road, then shots of the sea, harbor, etc)

Merry V.O-

Now you're in the real Cornwall. Logres is before you.

Jane- 

What does he mean?

Barney (casual music stops)- 

It's the old name for Cornwall. King Arthur's name.

(More dramatic music starts, shots of the village)

Narrator- On a holiday in Tresswick, Cornwall… 

(Car arrives at the Grey House, kids get out)

Merry- 

This is the Grey House. 

Narrator- 

…Simon, Jane, and Barney Drew … 

(Shot of the Simon, Jane, and Barney coming into the attic)

Narrator- 

…Will discover the key… 

(Barney standing up with the map rolled up in hand)

Simon-

What's that you've got?

Narrator 

…To finding the Grail from the days of King Arthur. 

(The kids sit together, slowly open the map, and close up of map, music crescendo)

Jane (whispering)-

It must be terribly old…

(Shot of Kemare Head, Merry, Simon, Jane, and Barney)

Simon (holds out map)-

We found…this.

Merry (music stops, he sighs in relief)-

You have found something that may be more important than you can possibly realize.

Narrator (close up on the children looking at Merry)

But it will put their very lives in grave peril

(Black screen with script, music starts softly)

_Based on the novel by Susan Cooper_

(Shot of Barney in bed in dark and the door opens and a figure is seen through the light, Simon opens a door and finds the living room in shambles, a flurry of costumed dancers in the streets at the carnival festival)

Merry V.O-

This manuscript puts you right into the middle of the battle.

(Music louder. Shot of the rocks at night, Jane and Simon)

Jane (scared)-

Don't go near them, Simon!

(Flash of thunder, we see the vicar in front of them. Another shot, Barney in a cave, lights a match)

Mrs. Withers V.O-

So you have found the map after all.

(Dramatic music. Shot of Simon running through the streets, Jane screaming, Rufus howling on the hill, the kids running across shallow water with cliffs behind them)  

Simon V.O-

I've got a feeling we haven't much time left.

(Shot of Barney being hauled in a car, the three kids standing on the rocks with Rufus, Merry and Mr. Penhallow on a boat, Simon and Barney on the docks hear a crash and Jane shouts)

(Music getting louder, black screen again)

Sir Ian McKellen 

(Shot of Kemare Head, close up on Merry, music stops)

Merry-

Fairy tales always begin with 'once upon a time'…why do you think so?

(Black screen again)

Coming to you in Christmas 2005 

(Short shots of Jane, Simon, Barney, the vicar, and Merry)

Jane-

…Perhaps they were true once, but nobody can remember when.

(Shot of Barney in a cave, reaching up and pulls something out. It reflects the light and the screen goes black. Title appears in old-fashioned handwriting)

Narrator-

Over Sea, Under Stone. 

Okay, tell me what you thought! And if you want any actress or actor to play someone (like Will or anyone else in the next book or the Drews) tell me! And for producers too (like Warner Bros. or Universal or something).

Ciao!

silent H


	2. The Dark is Rising

Okay everyone, thanks for all of the reviews!!! Whoosh! I'm so happy ^.^ For the release, I'm making them up. Just letting you kno.

norah-hunt: yay thanks! I went to see the trailer and it was great! I cant wait to see the movie…it comes out the day before my bday!!!! Whoosh…and for Will, well I considered Shia LaBoef (see below)

Ski-Ming Bitch: hehe…nice name lol……….eh anyway, I was annoyed with the Harry Potter movies cos they messed up my interpretations (arg! The Gryffindor common room does NOT look like that!) …but I would still like to see a movie of this. Thanx for reviewing!

cool: thanks ^.^ me too

jlynn: thanks, I decided to use New Line Cinemas :D they did a good job on LOTR thankees.

oh yah, I added a key just to make sure everything makes sense and stuff. Now on to the trailer!

( ) = shots/scenes, settings, actions

// = shots/scenes with voice overs or narration

V.O = voice over

O.S = on screen

(Logo for New Line Cinemas)

(Black screen, words in script appear, Irish/Welsh/Celtic sounding music appears for the span the words are on the screen)

_When the Dark comes rising, six shall turn it back;_

_Three from the circle, three from the track;_

_Wood, bronze, iron; fire, water, stone;_

_Five will return; and one go alone._

(Words fade, fade on to a shot of Will and James walking)

Narrator-

On Midwinter's eve, the day before Will Stanton's birthday…

//Soft/casual music. Will walks by radio, it crackles; shot of Will and James with the rabbits, one curls away in fear//

Will-

Hey! What's the matter with him? What's the matter with all of them?

Narrator-

…Things seem out of the ordinary…

//Shot of rooks diving down at Will and James; Will with Mr. Dawson//

Mr. Dawson (holds out sign of iron)-

I have something for you.

Will V.O -

What is it?

//shot of the sign in his hand//

Mr. Dawson V.O-

The Walker is abroad.

//Shot of the Walker scurrying around//

Narrator-

But on Will's birthday…

//Music louder. Shot of Will waking up, then standing by the window, the snow outside, then Will turns around and faces camera, music stops//

Narrator-

…His life will be changed forever.

(Dramatic music starts. Will turns back to the window, there are only trees; walks outside in the silent wood; Will facing the rider)

Will (looking bewildered)-

I am out to find the Walker.

(Shot of the Rider before Will and the Walker)

Rider-

So you have one of them already…

(Shot of Will standing in front of the doors of time; Will opening them and music crescendo; Merriman and the Lady in the darkness)

Merriman (music stops)-

Come Will Stanton. Come and learn.

Will V.O-

…Don't I know you?

//Shots of the room, tapestries, candles, etc//

Merriman-

You and I, shall we say, are similar. 

(V.O now) We are born with the same gift, for the same high purpose.

//Irish/Welsh/Celtic ish music softly playing. Shot of fire going out, Merriman standing with his fingers spread out, Will setting the branch on fire in the alley//

Merriman (O.S)- 

You are one of the Old Ones, and the last.

Narrator-

The Dark is rising, and only the Old Ones of the Light can stop it.

//Shot of the hounds of the hunt, the Rider rearing up on his horse and Will flinging his arm up; more rooks//

Merriman V.O-

You are the sign seeker, Will Stanton. That is your destiny, your first quest.

//Brief shots of each of the signs//

(Will is at the Christmas party with Hawkin)

Will-

You don't fit.

Hawkin-

My name is Hawkin. Just Hawkin.

(Black screen with script writing)

Coming this Christmas 

(Merriman and Will are in the room with the clock)

Merriman-

Everything we are about is contained in one book in this room.

(V.O now) The Book of Gramarye, the oldest book in the world.

//Shot of Will reading the book of Gramarye//

(Black screen again)

_Sequel to Over Sea, Under Stone_

(Shot of the Walker going crazy; the candles of winter; Herne the Hunter riding the white horse)

(Black screen again)

Based on the novel by Susan Cooper 

(Shot of the Old Ones standing in a circle in the church; Peter playing the recorder; the Stantons at Christmas)

(Black screen)

_Kevin Bacon_

(Shot of the Rider holding out bread to Will)

(Black screen)

Sir Ian McKellen 

(Shot of Merriman walking away and disappearing; shot of Will pointing at the Walker in the alley)

Will (violin playing very high held out note)-

The last of the Old Ones has come, Walker, and it is time.

(Shot of the King lying in his ship holding the sign of Water; then Will standing in front of a bright white light, the light brightens and the screen goes white, then it fades and leaves the title in old fashioned script)

Narrator-

The Dark is Rising.

(Title fades, black screen, words in script appear, Irish/Welsh/Celtic sounding music appears for the span the words are on the screen)

_Six signs the circle, and the grail gone before…_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kevin Bacon, Ian McKellen, or really anything else mentioned in this except for the whole arranging of the trailer. (The anything else is all Susan Cooper's, just to clear things up for the sharks, I mean, lawyers…)

What did u think? Well come on and tell me! Just leave a review in the review box, pretty please. 

For the actors and actresses, well I like Ian McKellen for Merriman, but I had no idea who should be the lady…I just thought maybe Maggie Smith (she's McGonagall from Harry Potter) but that's just tentative so I didn't put her in there, but I wanted more than one name. So I thought maybe Kevin Bacon could be the Rider, I just thought of him in Hollow Man (he plays a lot of evil guys, or at least in what I've seen) so I put him in there. Let's hope he can fake an accent. For Will, I had no idea. I thought Shia LaBoef could do him, maybe (like norah-hunt said), but I wasn't really sure since he doesn't seem the type to do serious stuff. So tell me in your review! So I can have it for the next chapter. Any ideas for Jane or Barney tell me. I already want Haley Joel Osmont to be Simon (it just works). So give me a review!

silent H     :D


	3. Greenwitch

Yay! I got reviews ^_______________________^ sweeeeeeeet. Anyway, thanks all for reviewing!!!

just a visitor: hehe, thanks. I got the idea from The Farting Menace—he does really awesome parodies of trailers n stuff! I want Will/Jane too! I wish they would do that. I thought Emma Watson would do nicely as Jane, so I put her there --- but she has straight hair and it's darker…people can do that for movies!

norah-hunt: yah, I was wondering about Shia LaBoef…so I have left Will uncasted as of yet. But I DID cast Elijah Wood for you! Except he's kind of the evil painter guy…but he would make an awesome Will, if only he were younger…sigh…I really liked all of the books the best…though not The Grey King as much. I don't know any sites with other TDIRS fics, but I know a great fic by Gramarye called Harry Potter and the Legacy of the Light…it's AMAZING! And it's completed, so you don't have to worry about lazy authors ::cough::me::cough:: it's a HP/TDIRS xover. And Cyberwolf is a good writer too and so is HuntressDiana.

bob you know who: haha Rachel…glad you liked them. Pink bear???? Where did THAT come from…….lol anyway, I didn't make the date earlier, just pretend that the movie already showed and stuff. Ok. STUFF! AND SPAZZING PUMPKINS! Eh…rite.

HuntressDiana: hey, thanks for reviewing! I know! Merriman is perfect. And update your story pls!

Errisar: TY ^.^ I wish they were comin out…….ah well.

Feyla: Thanks much, I wasn't sure about Shia LaBoef either…so he is uncasted. Thanks agen!

Ski-Ming Bitch: Sorry you didn't like the last trailer as much. Hopefully this one will be better! I'll consider that kid for Barney…

Gosh darn it! Before you can get to the trailer there must come………

The DISCLAIMER! And guess what I don't own!

( ) = shots/scenes, settings, actions

// = shots/scenes with voice overs or narration

V.O = voice over

O.S = on screen 

/ = a shot jump (of the same character as was speaking most recent)

(Logo for New Line Cinemas)

(Black screen, fade on to a close up shot of an empty glass case in a museum)

//Pan out to show three children standing in front of it, backs to camera//

Newscast lady V.O-

Several Celtic works of art have been stolen from the British Museum, including a chalice, known as the Trewissick Grail, that was acquired only last summer by three children. Their names were Simon, Jane, and Barnabus Drew… (fading out)

Simon-

It was the Dark, wasn't it?

(Black screen with fancy writing)

Based on a novel by Susan Cooper 

(I/W/C music starts)

//Close up of the caption on the glass case//

Narrator-

Only last summer did Simon, Jane, and Barney Drew find the Grail of King Arthur…

(Quick shot of Barney pulling out the grail in the cave)

Narrator-

And after in the winter did Will Stanton complete his quest for the Six Signs…

(Quick shot of Will holding the signs after the joining)

Narrator-

…But now the theft of the grail…

(Merriman and the kids in the museum)

Jane-

Did you know someone was going to steal the grail?

Barney-

What are we going to do?

Merriman-

Get it back. 

/Can you come to Trewissick again for the Easter holidays?

Simon-

Yes, we can arrange it.

Narrator-

…Will bring together five people connected to the Light.

(Shot of Uncle Bill and Will and his parents)

Bill-

Since Will's out of school this week, why don't you let me take him to Cornwall for the holiday? A friend of mine has some of his nephews and a niece coming down too.

Will (whooping)-

Yes!

(Shot of Will going to the car, he sees Merriman and stops)

(Cut to the train station)

Barney -

I see Gumerry…but he's not alone. 

(V.O now) He has a boy with him!

//Shot of Uncle Bill, Merriman, and Will in the station//

Will V.O-

If they are to know nothing about me, they will dislike me extremely, I think.

//Shot of Simon and Barney looking at will with annoyance and Jane apprehensive//

Narrator-

But the search for the grail isn't the only thing happening in Trewissick…

(Simon and co. in the dining room with Will and co.)

Will (coolly)-

Don't they have the Greenwitch ceremony here?

Simon-

Greenwitch? What's that?

Merriman-

It's only for the women of the village, to make a wish for good harvest or even love.

Mrs. Pennhallow V.O-

Ef you fancy comin' to the makin' tonight, m'dear, you'm welcome.

//Shot of Jane, then women dancing by the fire, making the Greenwitch//

(Shot of Jane sitting on a rock, woman approaches her)

Woman-

You can make a wish too, if you like.

(V.O now) Will you come?

//Shot of Jane walking up to the Greenwitch//

Jane (puts her hand on it)-

Oh dear… 

Narrator-

And in the midst of the pursuit of the grail…

//Shot of Will, Simon, and Barney in the dusty old caravan; Will and Merriman speeding downwards underwater; the painter guy running away with Barney's drawing//

Narrator-

A series of dangerous events will be set into motion…

//Shot of Jane sitting by the window; Barney peering into the grail; blood on the ground at night; Captain Toms, Barney, Jane, and Simon gathered round a telescope; ghost of a man walks through a building//

Narrator-

To find the secret of the Greenwitch.

//Shot of the painter standing before a big giant shadow that is the Greenwitch//

(Jane in front of the Greenwitch)

Greenwitch-

I have a secret…

(Black screen with script writing--the names change on second intervals)

Ian McKellan Elijah Wood 

_Emma Watson_

_Haley Joel Osmont_

(Shot of Jane and Merriman)

Jane- 

Gumerry? What's going to happen?

(Shot of Simon falling on the ground, he turns and faces the camera, viewpoint switches to slightly behind his head, sees three bright figures standing in front and the light brightens the screen, fades and leaves title)

Narrator-

Greenwitch.

(Black screen with script)

Christmas 

(Words fade, words in script appear, Irish/Welsh/Celtic sounding music appears for the span the words are on the screen)

Power from the Greenwitch, lost beneath the sea… 

So review and tell me what you thought! And I'm still at a lost to find the perfect Will! It's like the Will actor contest or something! GAH!

Cast: 

Ian McKellen: Merriman

Emma Watson (straight hair and darker): Jane

Elijah Wood: the painter guy

Haley Joel Osmont: Simon 

Thankees all around! ja!

silent H        __ spazzing pumpkins!


	4. Author's Note!

Author's Note

Hey guys, I really appreciate all of the reviews! (I'll respond to all of them later ^^)

So anyway, this is an author's note…I'm putting this fic on hiatus…well at least, it's been on hiatus. (it means break, in case you weren't sure) but I WILL continue it. I can't say that I haven't had time, because I _have_ had time, but I spent it on my long-term fic (but I haven't updated that in a while either) and I just got xanga and I'm learning all this html stuff…anyway.

I guess I reached a mental block a while back and put writing the trailers off (I am the QUEEN of procrastination). I have been feeling REALLY guilty, tho. But don't worry because this will be updated eventually. I'm setting a goal for December-January-ish, hopefully.

So anyway, I hope you guys can be patient! Thanks again.

The author…silent H 

Ps—if anyone has any ideas, send em in! I could use some…but I have the beginning sort of started. (TGK isn't my favoritest book in the series. I mean, I like it n all, but it's not one of my favs.)


	5. The Grey King

Hey everyone, I'm finally back with the trailer for THE GREY KING!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But anyways, I just want to say thank you to all of my reviewers, first of all, because you guys really made me guilty for not posting and the guilt motivated me to do the next trailer. I kind of lost the whole feeling thing, and I was caught up in one of my other fics (and it's really coming along) and school is just really busy. Blah.

Thank you to: norah-hunt, ski-ming bitch, HuntressDiana, AriannaidDraig, neonlights, Madeleine Mitchell Carr, errisar, bob you know who, Lamarquise, Fluffer Nut, Sam Davidson, izzybelle, Lex-chan AKA Ender, custard pringle, the lady Katherine, cool, adele, Nocturna Canis Lupis, and Serajene. If I missed anyone, thankees and sorry!

I hope you guys all love this one!! ^^

DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!! There ya go.

( ) = shots/scenes, settings, actions

// = shots/scenes with voice overs or narration

V.O = voice over

O.S = on screen 

/ = a shot jump (of the same character as was speaking most recent)

(Black screen with old fashioned writing appears word by word, I/W/C music)

On the day of the dead 

(Music stops; words stop scrolling, chilling silence)

(Shot of Will sitting up in bed, mother and doctor peering at him anxiously)

Will (panicky)-

I've forgotten! It's all I can remember!

(Logo for New Line Cinemas)

Narrator-

Will Stanton has had a serious illness…

Dr. Armstrong-

He's been a very, very sick boy for a while. 

(V.O now) Can you send him away somewhere? What about that cousin of yours in Wales? 

//Welsh (?) music playing. Shot of mountains grey and foreboding; Will waiting in a train station in Wales//

Guy at station V.O-

Get yourself healthy now, young man.

//Will gets in the car with Rhys (at train station)// 

Narrator-

But Will will have to deal with more than just a lost memory and new faces…

//Very quick shots of Will with various people, ie: Caradog Pritchard, his Aunt & Uncle, Rowlands, Bran's dad//

Narrator-

Now they're speaking Welsh.

//Shot of Will, humorous music//

Will (confused)-

Tally-lyn…Minid Seeswyn…Sem eyes…Affon Diffy…Machine-leth…

Bran's voice (interrupting Will)-

Ack! Stop! Stop!

(More dramatic music now. Will walking along the mountain, comes upon Bran)

Will-

The Raven Boy…that's who you are.

Bran V.0-

I'm…complicated.

//Shot of Bran, he takes his sunglasses up, close up of his eyes//

Narrator-

But this time, the youngest of the Old Ones will be alone.

//Shot of Will standing alone by the 'pleasant lake'//

Will (to bran)-

I think I'll be alone in the seeking. 

(V.O now) There's too many things for all of us to do, in too many places.

//Shot of Will and Bran running; the three men on the thrones; Merriman leading a woman with a baby through mist//

Narrator-

Now, through many dangers…

//Shot of fire on the mountain, men trying to put it out; Caradog Pritchard holding and aiming a gun; a giant wave threatening to crash; the milgwn//

Will-

What are they?

Bran-

The milgwn. Grey foxes that live up in the mountains…

Narrator-

Will must find a way to wake the six Sleepers…

//Shot of Will and Bran standing under the stars (in Bird Rock); very quick shot of the six swans flying over the lake//

Will-

I don't want to have to hurt you.

Narrator-

To aid in the coming battle between the Dark and the Light.

//Shot of Bran playing a golden harp; Cafall fighting the milgwn; Will surrounded by mists//

Grey King (just a big shadow, speaking to Will)-

Our time is almost come, in spite of you, and the Dark is rising! _The Dark is rising!_  

Narrator-

And if Will fails, all will be lost.

//Shot of Will tumbling down the mountainside; a milgwn changing color and shape; one of the lords with the blue robes disappears in a cloud of smoke, thunder and lighting and darkness…//

(Shot of Cafall knocking Will and Bran out of the way, a burning tree crashes down)

Bran (petting Cafall)-

Cafall's a special dog…not ordinary.

(Black screen with fancy writing)

Based on a novel by Susan Cooper 

(Shot of Pritchard looking furious, then holding his gun again)

(Screen goes black, simultaneously a bullet is heard, then silence)

(Shot of Will in front of Bran standing in a doorway. He holds up his arm and the viewpoint switches to behind their heads, and a bright light engulfs the screen. It fades, leaving the title in old fashioned script.)

Narrator-

The Grey King.

(Shot of Rowlands in the car with Will)

Rowlands-

Be careful not to forget that there are people in this valley that can be hurt, even in the pursuit of good ends.

(Black screen, fancy writing)

Christmas 

*Just a few notices*

you might have noticed that I didn't put any actors or actresses in this trailer. From all of the reviews (which I really appreciate) I've been getting lots of ideas for things…

so I have this idea. I'm gonna list some ideas for parts, and I want YOU to review and say what you think. Then I'll have the final results for SotT and I'll put them right there. I plan to go back and revise all of the trailers and put everything to rights. You don't have to read them if you want, but whatever, I just feel a need to do that. But don't expect too much too fast…cos I have other fics that need help, and lots of other stuff to do too.

I also wanted to know---if u replace chapters, do the reviews stay? Like, if I revised one of the trailers, and replaced the old one with a new one, would it still keep the reviews that the chapter got? Please inform me =D

Ok, here are most of the actors and actresses. Remember, give me your opinions!

Will: Shia La Boef, Kevin Alexander Clarke (the kid who was the drummer in school of rock)

Jane: Emma Watson (Hermione from HP), Rachel Hurd-Wood (Wendy from Peter Pan, the new one)

Barney: the kid who played anakin skywalker

Simon: Haley Joel Osmont (6th sense)

Merriman: Sir Ian McKellen (Xmen, Gandalf), Alan Rickman (Snape)

The Lady: Cate Blanchet

Painter of the dark (from Greenwitch): Hugo Weaving (Elrond, Mr. Smith)

John Rowlands: Jason Stathan (the guy with the accent from The Italian Job, just imagine him with hair…)

The Rider: Kevin Bacon, Jason Isaacs (? Reviewer suggestion)

These are all just tentative ideas…and remember that actors/actresses can change their appearances and fake accents n stuff. (at least I think so on the accent thing).

* if anyone can find a way to fit Elijah wood in here, tell me!

Thanks a million ^^

silent H


End file.
